ObsCurity Chronicles: Leafmore High School
by Horror Team
Summary: A strange disappearance causes a group of teens to go searching for their lost friend. The answers they end up finding aren't exactly what they had expected. --In school, they teach you things you never wanted to learn about.
1. Prologue: Disappearance

**--LovelyxxMelody's note: **Yes, this story is first person POV. We'll be switching from Shannon/Stan/Ashley's xD We'll write a note to let you know who is narrator.  
**--Ellmoo's note: **Hi. ;-; -is simple-

_Last I checked, we don't own the rights to ObsCure.  
__If we ever buy them, we'll let you know. But as of right now – no._

* * *

Prologue: Disappearance  
POV: Shannon Matthews

* * *

As soon as I stepped off the bus, a young girl came running up to me, shooting her mouth off like there was no end. It didn't take long for my still-asleep mind to register it was Ashley Thompson, the female jock of Leafmore High. Groaning to myself, I listened as she complained about my brother – what did I care? He didn't even come home last night.

Then again, wasn't he supposed to be with her anyways? What was she complaining about? "I can't believe he stood me up again!" Ashley added in quickly, causing a confused look to cross my face. Out of all the things I could have tuned out, if only it'd been that sentence.

"What...? Kenny wasn't with you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. I had to admit, a few people passing by us did double-takes when they realized what clothing we wore – I always had a thing for dressing a bit on the revealing side, in order to hide my brainy perk. Ashley, on the other hand, wore a black thong with a way-too short shirt. At least she had jeans on though, that made me look like the skimpier one with my short skirt.

"No! I just said he stood me up, weren't you listening? Sheesh, Shannon..." Ashley rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms in an angry manner. She sat down on a bench nearby and sighed, and I quickly sat down next to her. So many thoughts were running through my head. If Kenny hadn't come home just where had he gone?

"He never came home last night," I muttered quietly, trying to keep my eyes off the creepy principal standing in the doorway. Mr. Friedman was a total freak.

Ashley got bug-eyed at this, her breath catching in her throat. What!? "He didn't come home, either? Do you think something happened to him...?" She turned to look at the direction my gaze had gone in, groaning when she saw the principal. Apparently she wasn't too fond of him either.

"I don't know. This is creepy." I rose from my seat, followed by Ashley, and we both made our way towards the school. I turned my head towards the girl and rolled my eyes. "The principal is so creepy. He's always watching us like a hawk..."

"No kidding."

* * *

Once I walked into the classroom, I noticed that the camera boy from yesterday had graciously snatched the seat in front of mine and Ashley's. Ah. Great. Making my way towards the chair behind him, I plopped down in it and sighed from pure stress, ready to elbow someone to death until they told me where Kenny was. Ha-ha. If only this were a cliché flick. The boy in front of us was messing around with his camera, until he noticed both of the crest-fallen girls.

"Hey, ladies. What's wrong with you two?" I wanted to punch him as soon as he asked. Obnoxious asshole.

"It's Kenny. He went missing," Ashley answered for the both of us, focusing on her feet instead of the boy's face.

"Look, Josh, you wouldn't happened to of seen him?" I blinked a few times, trying to drown out any looks of hatred I wanted to give him so badly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Nah. I left right after the practice yesterday." Josh placed his camera in it's bag and zipped it up. "Maybe aliens beamed him up into their space ship and began experimenting on him?" His lips twitched into a small smile. I really, really wanted to shove my foot down his throat. How could he be joking at a time like this?

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, sighing.

"We should call the cops." Ashley looked ready to whip out her phone. I couldn't tell if it was actually to call 9-1-1, or if she just wanted to throw it at Josh as much as I did.

"I can't! They'd definitely tell my parents, and Kenny would kill me!" I shuddered. My brother's wrath was kind of scary. Worse than any serial killer, really. I was a little surprised he hadn't tried to fight back whoever had gotten him. Did he? Then again, I shouldn't assume things. How do I know he even got kidnapped? Oh, please.

"I know, we can stay here tonight to look for him!" Josh threw his fist into the air excitedly, which caught the attention of our teacher, Mr. Walden.

"Carter, sit down!" Walden snapped his fingers, pointing to Josh's seats. Ha. That's what you get, camera boy.

Josh quickly obeyed, and sat down into his seat. Without giving us a second thought, he smiled and let out a hearty laugh. "Yes! My first real investigation!"

I groaned. This was going to be an extremely long day.. night... afternoon? Whatever, you get the point. Heh. Little did I know, all hell would break loose. Fun, fun.

* * *

At exactly six, all three of us met up in our sad excuse for a teacher's lounge. All the students had already fled home – lucky bastards – while I was stuck here investigating with the female jock and the school perv- I mean, camera boy. Of course, I hid behind the chair, Ashley was hiding beside the snack machine, and Josh was under the table. We had to duck into hiding when we heard the janitor coming...

Joy.

Once I heard the door lock, I came out from behind the chair and sighed. "Okay. So, we're in... now what?" I looked at the other two expectantly, but they just stared blankly back at me – as if expecting the answer from the source. I hated being the smart one. "Well... I guess we'll check around here first."

I looked over at a bat lying on the table, and quickly instructed Ashley to pick it up. She was the strongest after all... poor Josh. As soon as my eyes locked onto the glass door nearby, I pointed to it, and the school jock caught my drift.

Ashley went over to the glass window and smashed it in. Josh was busy picking up some kind of drink on the table – along with some disc. Meh. I made my way over to the door and reached my hand in, grabbing the knob on the other side. Once the door was unlocked, I pushed it open and stepped through.

A supply closet. How thrilling.

I noticed a small glimmer on the shelf, and made my way to it. I picked up a small item sitting there... a piece of wire? Nodding my head, I ran back out of the closet and made my way to the door the janitor had locked. Leaning down, I inserted the wire into the key-hole, biting my lip in frustration as I worked with it. If only I had a lock-smith here...

After a moment, I heard a small click in the hole. Handing the wire to Ashley, she discarded of it quickly, and we turned to the now open door leading into the halls of Leafmore High.

A wry smile came to my face as I turned to look at the other two. "So... shall we get going, then?"

And _that _was when hell broke loose.

* * *

**--LovelyxxMelody: Yay! We finally got a chapter up! Err – well – prologue... oh well xD  
****--Ellmoo: Thank you for reading the prologue to our first story in the Obscurity Chronicles! Press the pretty, shiny review button! You know you want to :B**


	2. Chapter I: Lurking in the Dark

**--LovelyxxMelody's Note: **I apologize for our lack of updates. We were struggling with the whole end of the school year thing and blah blah. Now that it's further in to summer, we'll probably be able to see a lot more of each-other... which means more updates!  
**--Ellmoo's Note: **What she said. ;-;

_Last I checked, we don't own the rights to ObsCure.  
__If we ever buy them, we'll let you know. But as of right now – no._

* * *

Chapter I: Lurking in the Dark  
POV: Shannon Matthews

* * *

The moment all three of us stepped into the halls, we could feel some kind of chill. I always knew this school was freaky, but quite honestly, I never imagined it could make me want to crawl in a corner and hide. The lights were off, letting the dim remnants of the sun guide us. Which, once you think about it... with how big this school was – it didn't do us much good.

"This is creepy," Josh muttered, illuminating my thoughts. I glanced over at him and nodded... Ashley didn't seem to be listening; she, too, was busy staring out at the large school lobby in front of us. She still had the bat gripped in her hand, and I was a bit afraid to get close to her – if one of us snuck up on the girl, God knows what would happen.

"We should check the teacher's lounge first. The keys may be in there... unless Mr. Garrison took them," I inquired, shuddering at the thought. Being locked in school wasn't exactly one of my dreams-to-be. Josh whipped out his camera and started filming once more, skimming Ashley as he passed her by. Noticing this, I rolled my eyes. I had to admit, sometimes he was a nice guy, but seriously...

Ashley didn't notice and simply began to cross the school as well, eyes locked on the opposite hallway. Without having to try, I could already see the two bathroom doors lined up on the right side of it. Once we reached the area, we rushed over to the teacher's lounge, wiggling the knob. Imagine my frustration... when the door refused to open. Letting out an annoyed gasp, I hobbled back a few steps, slapping my hand to my forehead. "Oh, great..."

"What do we do now? All the keys are already in there..." Josh glanced at me, as if I had the answer written across my forehead. Ashley seemed to go back into a look of thought – she was clearly taking things a bit seriously now. Probably because she was hell-bent on finding Kenny.

"Hm... Let's split up for a moment? Shannon, you can check around down-stairs, and I'll head upstairs with Josh to see if we can find anymore wire, or even another key. It's the best chance we got, otherwise we're stuck here until morning, anyways." Ashley glanced at both of us, and I nodded, running a hand through my blond hair.

"Sounds good to me!" Josh brought his camera back up, already in a run towards the stairs. Ashley shot me an annoyed look, then turned to follow after him. A wry smile spread on my face, and for a moment, an amused giggle escaped me. I felt like I was in some kind of comedy flick...

Oh, geez, if only I'd realized just what kind of movie flick I was truly in.

Making my way to a door across from the teacher's lounge, a quickly went inside, careful to look around before approaching anything. I'm not stupid; I've seen those weird moments in movies where a girl walks into a suspicious room and gets slaughtered by some killer. It was usually a blond, too, which more-or-less was enough to both piss me off, and make me cautious.

Once I was aware of the area being clear, I went towards the table in the room – I figured this must be a meeting area for the teachers in Leafmore. My eyes caught the reflection of another disk, and since I was still confused on what the hell they were, a I went over and picked it up. I also noticed an energy drink to the side, and grabbed it, shoving it down in my bag.

"Nothing else interesting here," I murmured, making my way back out. If I've been half the observant girl I was when walking in, I would have noticed a few blood-shot eyes staring at me from a hole in the wall. The feeling of being watched made me pause for a moment, but cold-terror of turning around caught hold of me, and I just exited the room, closing the door behind me.

Since neither Ashley, nor Josh, had returned, I went ahead towards the girl's bathroom, surprised to see the lights were still working. Opening the first stall, I picked up another strange disk on the ground, but the rest of the room was empty. Uninterested with hanging around, I simply turned and went into the boy's bathroom next door. I won't lie... I had a strange feeling when entering, but I barely ever listen to my instincts.

A habit I was going to strongly regret.

"Huh?" I heard the door close behind me, but figuring it was only the rusty hinges, I continued my look around. I didn't really notice the strange... substance that was covering the walls. With nothing in the area, I turned back to the door... "O-Oh God!" I began to wiggle the knob furiously; it wouldn't open!

"Shit!" I didn't know what was worse – my growing terror, or the smell that had begun to rake across the room. For once, I noticed the lights were dimming, and the strange dark aurora surrounding the area. Covering my nose, I rested my back against the door, trying my best to muffle a scream stored in my throat. I was afraid of gagging to death if I so much as took another breath.

Just as I swear I was about to pass out, the door behind me gave way and I tumbled backwards, landing on the ground. Scrambling to a sitting position, I began to enter a coughing fit – seriously, I felt like I would going to choke up my insides. It was then I realized that both Josh and Ashley were coming down the stairs, both running in my direction. Camera boy was still filming, but for the moment, I didn't really care much.

"Shannon! What happened?!" Ashley was first to reach me, and she immediately placed a hand on my shoulder, her eyes filled with worry as she noticed the coughing fit I'd entered. Josh stayed a ways behind both of us, his camera pinned... mainly on me. "We heard you screaming and rushed down here...!"

Something struck me... I'd never screamed. So how did they...?

"I-I'm fine," I choked, finally calming into a small every-now-and-again cough. I looked up at her, blinking a few times. "Just... well... I got spooked, is all." I had no desire to tell them what had just happened. Being committed to an insane asylum didn't appeal to me.

Something sparked in both of their eyes, and I could tell they didn't believe me. However, both let it go, and Ashley merely sighed, pulling out a small wrench. "We found this upstairs. If we unscrew the vent in the girl's bathroom, we can pass over to the teacher's lounge."

I nodded, happy for the subject change, and turned to face the girl's entrance. I was glad we didn't have to go back in the boy's restroom... I could do without seeing that place, ever again. All three of us piled into the restroom, though it took a bit of pestering Josh to get him to do so.

Looking up at the vent, I glanced at the others, blinking my eyes a few times. "So... how do we-"

"Come here." Josh cut my off and stepped forward. He bent down slightly below the vent, lacing his fingers together.

"You've got to be kidding," I muttered, but didn't protest otherwise. Passing by Ashley, I stepped onto his hand and he boasted my up, allowing my access to the vents. Ashley handed the screw-driver up to me, and I immediately unscrewed the cover from the vent. It fell to the ground with a cling, and without wasting time, I hobbled into the small vent, beginning to trace my way through. I could hear Ashley coming in behind me, followed by Josh.

We traveled in silence, only listening to one-another's breathing, until camera boy broke the quiet with a chuckle. "It's dark in here."

I felt my stomach twist in annoyance, and I released a long sigh. "Don't even think about it!" Before he could reply, I reached the end of the tunnel, kicking the cover off the exit to the vent. Hopping down – and nearly falling on my head, thank you very much – I looked around the area and sighed. We were in the teacher's lounge, alright... or, the bathrooms, anyways. Stepping away from the vent, I let Josh and Ashley pile down beside me, both of them panting. I assumed they weren't fans of tight places...

Honestly, I was kinda pissed off that I was wearing a skirt today – it was hard navigating in a vent.

Josh must have noticed another energy on the nearby cabinets, because he grabbed it and threw it over to me – which, I promptly placed it in my bag.

Now that we had made it to our destination, we exited the bathrooms and stepped out into the darkened area that was known as the teacher's lounge. It was nothing special... just a few chairs, desks, and paper works. Ashley picked up a small key on one of the desks, examining it. "This must open the door upstairs," she muttered, giving Josh a skeptical look.

He turned to me and blinked. "There was one at the very top – the attic – that we couldn't open. There was a strange aurora thing around it..."

My stomach tightened in a knot, but I let it go. "I see..." Without another thought, we all traveled up the stairs, intent on checking the rest of the area. Once upstairs, Josh went over to the grade book – oy – to check out God knows what. Ashley went over to inspect a nearby table, and laughed heartily.

"Stan is such a bone-head!"

I assumed she'd caught sight of his grades over there. I went towards the kitchen, but a glimmer of silver caught my eye over near the electrical box. Grabbing a key that rested just inside the door, I examined it and nodded. "I think this is for the teacher's lounge. We should be set now." I shooed the others away from the grades and walked towards the upstairs exit door, unlocking it with the key.

Almost as soon as the door swung open, and we all piled onto the upstairs walk-way, a small tremor over-took the area; causing us to slightly stumble, though no one fell over. "W-What the hell?" Josh glanced down, as if he expected a bull-dozer to be in the area.

"I don't even want to know," I muttered, already making my way towards the next set of stairs that led up. The sooner I got the key out of here, the better. Don't get me wrong, I was still hell-bent on finding Kenny... but it was obvious he wasn't in this part of the school. Ashley and Josh followed along behind me, and once we reached the double-door, a look of displeasure crossed all our faces.

"That's not normal..." Ashley shook her head, approaching the area. She pulled out the key she'd found and fit it into the hole, turning it. Once she pushed the door open, we all practically ran up the single set of stairs, coming into – what I figured was – Leafmore's storage room.

Eyes fixated on the empty place, I took a few steps forward, neglecting to notice a large crash that took place towards the left wall. Ashley and Josh, on the other hand, turned to look at it, eyes bugging in fear. "Shannon!"

At the sounds of Josh calling me name, I let out a "Huh?" and turned to face him. By time I'd done that, something latched onto my leg, it's teeth burying into my skin. Letting out a shriek of pain, I began kicking at the creature furiously – Ashley running up and attempting to hit it with her bat. Before we even knew it, though, we heard the sound of glass breaking.

Light filled the area we were in, and the creatures did something curious. They all stepped back slightly, opening their sharply-tended mouths and letting out a high-pitched squeal. As if they had just been hit with a bucket of water, they melted... no, not that. They went 'poof' – into a smoky darkness.

Can you imagine how confused I happened to be?

All three of us turned our heads; only to see a familiar figure standing by the broken window, a steel pipe in hand. "Mr. Walden!" I practically raced forward to meet the man, never mind my injured foot. He dropped the pipe from his grasp and grabbed hold of his other arm; I could detect a red liquid escaping his fingers.

"What are you kids doing here!? You have to leave!"

"Not without Kenny!" Ashley stepped in, coming up beside me. Josh kept filming, but nodded from his place at the top of the stairs.

"He went missing last night," he added in, pressing the zoom button to get a good shot of Walden's bleeding arm.

The teacher grunted in annoyance and nodded. "Fine. I'll unlock the doors downstairs for you so you can go out to the courtyard. Just get your friend and leave."

I stepped forward, attempting to reach for him. "Let me have a look." I motioned to his injured arm, but he stepped away from me, shaking his head.

"No, that's fine. Just hurry up. If I were you, I'd go see Friedman."

"The principal?" Ashley gave me a questioning look, and I shrugged. What would he still be doing here after hours, anyways? Then again, what was Walden doing here?

"He should be in his office," Walden muttered, then turned to leave. "Hurry up.. you have to leave!" With that, he took off, not sparing any of us a second glance. I watched him go, then picked up the pipe he'd dropped, passing it over to Josh. Neither one of us uttered another word, and began towards the area instructed.

* * *

Once we reached the courtyard, it was all down-hill from there. Especially since Josh found this amusing. "Miss Ashley, what was your thoughts when you saw that monster?" He pointed his camera at the girl, and she scoffed.

"Don't bum me out, okay? I'm calling the cops." She picked up her cell phone and began to dial, stepping away from us. With that, he turned to me, chuckling.

"What about you, Shannon?"

I pushed his camera away from me, groaning. "Knock it off..." I turned away, crossing my arms, and scanned the area around us. I was a little pale from the encounter we'd just had, but my leg had stopped hurting about halfway down here. Only when I heard Josh hitting his camera did I turn to face him once more.

"It died!" He gasped, turning it over in his hands.

"Big surprise, you've been filming for hours." I rolled my eyes; at least I wouldn't have the fear of being on camera if I died here. Little Miss Sunshine, aren't I?

"That's impossible!"

Ashley interrupted us both, coming back over. She shook her head, sighing. "Stupid school! Gets no reception..."

All three of us exchanged worried glances, and then looked around the area once more. "We have to hurry and find Kenny," I breathed; it was obvious just how much this was affecting me.

What was happening?

* * *

**--And now... we will respond to reviews :B 'Cause we're nice like that!--  
Okay, well, actually... I'm in charge of replies xD --LovelyxxMelody**

Obscure2 – Thanks! :D She's going to be my comedy relief xDD After all, let's face it, mean people make you laugh sometimes. And, maaaybe! -innocent look- :B

Anonymous Reviewer – Ah, trust me, I know. :B I just wanted to put a lot of her sarcasm into the story. She'll warm up to him eventually – they are teammates, after all! And we discarded the into because each of us have typed one for our personal stories. However, you can use Welcome to Leafmore as a reference to it.

Scartail – Thank you! We're trying our best to make it enjoyable. -nods- :B And, we're going to be sticking to the exact plot from the game, so it should be easy to follow along. 8D

MamaKitty01 – Well, at least you know three of the main, main characters, right? :B You'd probably like Kenny better in the first one. He's not... you know xD Think of it this way, though, by reading a story based on the first one, it'll explain why some of the events in the second one happened xD

**Okay! So, the next chapter will be in Ashley's point of view. Keep in mind, though, Shannon will be our main character – since Kenny's her brother, it's easier for us to use her mainly.**

**Thank you for your support! :D We hope to update faster.  
****--LovexxMelody  
****--Ellmoo**


End file.
